


Operation Snowflake

by MadhouseVagabond



Series: When We Were Young [9]
Category: Achievement Hunter
Genre: Forts, Gen, Little AH, Mad King, Snow, Snowball Fight, Winter, achievement hunter - Freeform, when we were young
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-21
Updated: 2016-12-21
Packaged: 2018-09-10 20:35:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8938189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadhouseVagabond/pseuds/MadhouseVagabond
Summary: The boys are at it again as they enjoy some fun out in the snow!





	

It was December and the schools were letting out for an early Christmas break. The wind cut to the bone and all the leaves that had made fall beautiful were now gone, distant memories of the past year. The anticipation in all the children's hearts for Christmas was almost infectious.

9 year old Geoff Ramsey stood at the street corner in his heavy coat and cap, shivering slightly at the chilly breeze. When the moment was right he crossed the street and knocked on the door of the first house he came to.

"Geoff? What're you doing?" asked 9 year old Jack Pattillo opening the door and smiling at his friend.

"Getting ready to build a fucking igloo and hop on my dogsled. What's it look like I'm doing? Wanna hang out?" Geoff asked, shoving his hands in his pockets. Jack thought for a minute then readjusted his glasses and smiled.

"Let me ask my mom but count on a yes," he said.

"Great! I'll head over to Ryan's house then make my way to Gavin and Michael's houses," Geoff said as Jack nodded and shut the door. Geoff shoved his hands into his pockets and walked down the sidewalk six doors down to Ryan's house and knocked on the door. Ryan's mom answered and smiled at Geoff.

"Ryan honey it's Geoff!" she called and offered to let Geoff in.

"No thank you Mrs. Haywood I'm just here to see if Ryan could come hang out today?" he asked remembering the manners he was taught to use when speaking to adults.

"Yeah mom, could I please?" came a voice from behind Mrs. Haywood. 8 year old Ryan stood there looking expectantly up at his mom, his stuffed cow Edgar clutched in one of his hands.

"That should be fine. Are you planning on spending the night?" she asked. The two boys looked at each other and shrugged.

"We can. Better bring clothes just in case," Geoff said and Ryan nodded rushing up the stairs.

"I'm heading over to get Michael and Gavin, meet me there or at my house!" Geoff called. Smiling and waving goodbye to Ryan's mom Geoff left the house and again crossed the street, Jack catching up to him.

"Well we got Ryan to come so let's just hope the others can make it. By the way we may turn it into an overnight thing," Geoff explained. Jack nodded and gestured to his backpack. Along with the games he'd packed he'd had enough sense to pack some extra clothes and a toothbrush. Gavin and Michael were more than happy to come and the group all headed towards Geoff's house, picking up Ryan and Ray on the way there.

"Wot are we gonna do first Geoffrey?" asked 6 year old Gavin in his British accent once they'd reached Geoff's house and deposited their things in Geoff's room, then returned to the front yard. Michael and Ray, also age 6 looked at Geoff expectantly.

"We can play games all evening and tonight, but I've got a special mission for us to do first!" Geoff smiled as all the boys' eyes grey large.

"Operation snowflake motherfuckers!" Geoff exclaimed and threw a snowball at Jack, which hit him in the shoulder. The kids immediately sprang into action, Michael and Gavin immediately forming an alliance and aiming their throws at Ray and Ryan who dove behind some bushes and began unleashing their own barrage of projectiles at their friends. Geoff ran around throwing snowballs at everyone while Jack took pot shots at Gavin and Michael.

"Ray, load me up with ammo and I'll take them out!" Ryan said with an evil grin.

"Phrasing, and you've got it big guy!" Ray cheered and started forming snowballs as quickly as he could, Ryan hurling them at the others just as fast.

"Gavin you moron what're you doing?" yelled Michael as Gavin hefted a huge snowball bigger than his head into the air above his head.

"I'm gonna smash them with this beauty!" Gavin smirked. Just then Geoff threw a snowball that hit Gavin in the chest, knocking the Brit to the ground. In doing so Gavin released the snowball and it came crashing down on him and Michael.

"Gavin you idiot you've killed us both!" Michael roared, the sounds of Geoff and Ray laughing not helping the lad's mood.

"Okay, okay, timeout! I have an idea!" Geoff shouted and the others gathered around him.

"Let's have a snow fort building contest!" Geoff exclaimed. The kids all cheered and dashed off to appropriate places to build their fortifications.

"On your mark, get set..." Geoff started to say.

"Llllllllllet's fort!" shouted Ray and the contest began. Each boy worked fast and carefully, each trying to create the best fort. Geoff walked around inspecting each one and made observant noises as he stopped at each construction zone. After a few minutes Geoff called time and the boys all stood next their forts, each beaming with pride at their creations.

"Okay let's see, Jack you've got an interesting setup going here," Geoff said as he walked around Jack's fort. The walls were high enough that if Geoff had knelt they come up to his chin, and there was a small stick with a bandana tied to it sticking in the ground in the center of the fort. Moving on to Ryan's for Geoff swallowed as he saw several spikes out front and a trench dug around the fort which was about the same height as Jack's, a mountain of snowballs behind the walls to help ward off any attackers, and the form of a thrown in the center. Geoff shivered and moved on to Michael's fort which was more of an igloo. Geoff was confused at first until Michael demonstrated that the roof was just a piece of wood laid over the top with snow on top and could be pushed open like a trap door. Gavin's fort was literally one wall angled slightly that he crouched behind. Geoff face palmed but moved on. Rays fort was actually a thrown seat at the end of a maze that he'd built.

"Ray how's anyone supposed to get through this?" Geoff asked.

"That's the point, they're not unless they're worthy!" Ray smiled.

"That's weird," Gavin said.

"You could say it's pretty, aMAZEing!" Ray said and finger gunned. Geoff and Jack groaned while Ryan chuckled.

"So who won Geoff?" Gavin asked.

"Well definitely not you!" Geoff said.

"Why not?" Gavin demanded.

"You didn't build a fort dickhead! You built a fucking wall!" Michael exclaimed.

"Language!" Ryan and Ray said.

"I'm going to have to go with Ryan. His fort had the best defenses, and we all know that if you wanna hold a fort, you gotta have good defenses," Geoff said. The boys all groaned except Ryan who cheered and then proceeded to run over to Gavin's wall and kick it down, then hurl snowballs at the others from within his fort.

"I'm already regretting this decision," Geoff said but smiled as he returned fire.

"The Mad King is pleased with his victory! Pay homage to me peasants or feel my wrath!" Ryan laughed as the snowball fight spread to the other boys as they all joined forces against the Mad King.

The sounds of the children's laughter rang in the air as they went to war.


End file.
